When the horror terrors scream
by MohShuvuu
Summary: As a doom player, Mituna thought that he done being a baby who fretted over nightmares, but horror terrors knew how to get under his skin better than anyone else. Unfortunately, it was premonitions of the future that they threatened him with and nobody is willing to listen. (rated T for minor cursing)


The horrorterrors were talking to you again. They were filling your head with horrible thoughts and happenstances that made you want to scream and pull at your hair. That was, of course, normal for you to hear the horrorterrors whispering to you, but as of late the horrorterrors seemed so much more insistent in their whisperings. It was all complete nonsense . . . at least that's what you thought at first. The horrorterrors loved to speak about the horrible things, as their name shows, and lately you couldn't help but agree with them. Maybe it was due to you doom attribute, but there was something awful in the air. You could see it in your dreams as well, a trickling shadow that shivered and shook, showing you a face that was familiar but the kind of familiar that you just couldn't place.

You really wish that Damara hadn't thrown her fit and gotten you killed in her rampage. You're pretty sure that it was just an accident, but it is so hard to tell with Damara. If only you were still alive on prospit, then you would be able to consult the clouds to confirm your suspicions. Actually, you wish that a lot of the prospitans had survived, but your friends all dropped like flies when faced with having to fight the monsters produced by this game. You aren't exactly the best fighter, but you won't lie that having Psiioniiics is a pretty useful advantage.

You tried to ignore the feeling of dread for the longest time, knowing that your group was having enough trouble with just surviving the basic game, but then the nightmares started. Maybe the horrorterrors were fed up with you ignoring them, or maybe it was all in your head, but it was horrible. Your friends started to avoid you because you would wake yourself up in the middle of the night with your screaming. Only Meulin stayed, but that was due more to her being deaf, and even she followed Kurloz out when the screams began to disturb him. A heavy heartbeat, an aching chest, a dying echo of your screams, intense fear, and of course absolutely no recollection of what you had dreamed about were all that greeted you whenever you would wake up. You began to hate sleeping, but try as you might, you could not keep yourself from falling asleep.

After this, you began to chase after them as you tried to warn them of whatever was coming . . . even you could not put your finger on what it was exactly that you were warning them about. They all shook their heads when you spoke, telling you that it was all a product of your imagination and bad dreams. All that you had to do was calm down and maybe you would be able to get a good nights sleep. When Latula just smiled at you sadly and shrugged, your heart sank and you almost gave up. The nightmares wouldn't let you though. You ranted and you raved at them in your desperation until you began to hate yourself for sounding so much like Kankri. But even more than that, you hated yourself for failing to convince them or maybe even for being completely wrong to warn them.

One night, when you were woken up by another fit of screams, the screams still lingering from fragments in your mind, you realized that you were not alone. You flinched and moved to jump away, convinced that an imp had crawled into your little nook . . . or even worse. That thought made you shiver and the shadow jumped back, turning its head to stare at you.

"vwhoa man chill the fuck out"

You squinted when you heard the voice, and vaguely made out the shape of Cronus Ampora, the absolute last troll you expected to find waiting by your sleeping body. Your first instinct is to tell him to shove off, but you're so tired and still in shock that somebody even bothered to stay with you. If you paused long enough to be honest with yourself, you would admit that you were glad that somebody was here, even that troll.

The response was halfhearted, but you tried, "What? Diid you come here to hiit on me while ii was 2leepiing because you diidn't have a chance with me awake?"

He didn't respond or even look in your direction. The only way you were sure that he heard you was the way that he shifted ever so slightly and you saw his hand twitch, as if searching for one of those stupid sticks of his. When he finally responds, you're positive that he's just trying to sound cool, but you're too tired to care.

"I don't knovw. I just figured that it vwould be lame of me to just leave you here all alone."

(My computer deleted the file with the original ending so I quickly tacked this one on. Not entirely sure if I want to end it here or not. It's pretty short right now, but if I figure out how I want to go with this and pick it back up, the chapters will be longer.)


End file.
